Veritaserum
by misslonely8059
Summary: Isso é o que acontece quando se têm verdades escondidas.


Veritaserum

Sinopse: Isso é o que acontece quando se têm verdades escondidas.

Avisos: Harry Potter e companhia pertencem à diva JK, essa história não tem fins lucrativos. Conteúdo slash, ou seja, homossexual. Se não gosta ou coisa do gênero, já pode clicar na setinha de voltar a página. Mas se gosta, junte-se a nós e boa leitura!

* * *

xx

- Cara, perdi a Veritaserum!

Harry levantou os olhos verdes dos relatórios que estava lendo para encarar as orbes azuladas de Rony, que acabara de entrar na sala dos aurores com um bater de porta estrondoso, as mãos enormes agarradas aos cabelos vermelhos em sinal de desespero.

- Como assim "perdeu"...? - peguntou o moreno, meio consternado, mas Rony não parecia estar ouvindo a pergunta e andava de um lado ao outro da sala.

- Shacklebolt vai querer arrancar o meu pâncreas e fritá-lo para a ceia de natal! O que vamos fazer agora, Harry? Não vai dar tempo conseguir outra e a audiência do cretino do Croxlow é em quinze minutos! Justo agora que estávamos para fazê-lo assumir todos aqueles crimes! Por Merlin, será que...

- Ron! - Harry chamou num tom imperativo o bastante para fazer com que o ruivo parasse de tagarelar e o encarasse. - Quer se acalmar? - sugeriu, levantado da cadeira e se aproximando do amigo, que revirou os olhos azuis num sinal claro de que _não_, _não iria se acalmar coisa nenhuma_ e já ia abrir a boca para protestar isso quando Harry o impediu. - O que houve com a poção?

Rony soltou um muxuxu exasperado e finalmente tirou as mãos dos cabelos, deixado os braços cairem ao lado do corpo.

- Eu estava no refeitório e coloquei a poção numa xícara com chá, como a gente tinha combinado. Mas então...- e corou, hesitando - Então a Mione apareceu e... Você sabe. Eu me... Distrai? - e agora estava claramente evitando olhar Harry nos olhos - E aí alguém levou a xícara achando que era apenas chá e tinha tanta gente no refeitório que eu realmente não faço idéia de quem pode estar com a poção agora, se é que já não beberam, ai meu Merlim! Shacklebolt vai querer me cozinhar vivo, com abóboras e tomates de tempero...

Harry fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando por tudo não peder o controle e esganar o amigo. Tinham planejado usar aquela poção durante semanas a fio para forçar Allen Croxlow a assumir seus crimes, mas o desgraçado parecia ter uma sorte monstruosa! Todos sabiam que aplicava golpes financeiros e andava envolvido no roubo dos cofres do Gringotes, mas ninguém nunca conseguia provar nada e Croxlow sempre se safava. O cara era simplesmente um gênio da criminalidade e estava deixando o departamento de aurores com os cabelos em pé - não que Harry precisasse de algum incentivo para isso.

Há alguns dias, no entanto, o Ministro em pessoa teve uma idéia simples para finalmente mandar Croxlow para Azkaban: usar a poção da verdade. Claro, por que ninguém tinha pensado nisso antes? Era tão óbvio e tão fácil! Iriam intimar Croxlow, dariam um jeito de enganá-lo para que ele bebesse a poção e contasse a verdade e então finalmente poderiam parar de arrancar os cabelos com esse caso.

Parecia até fácil de mais para ser real.

Principalmente por ser Rony o responsável de manusear a poção.

Em geral, o ruivo era um excelente auror, mas desde que começou a namorar Hermione as coisas ficaram um pouco fora de controle: bastava que eles se encontrassem ocasionalmente pelos corredores do Ministério para que alguma coisa saisse errada e Harry se pegou praguejando baixinho, ajeitando os óculos no rosto, meio nervoso. Deveria ter previsto isso, mas oras, como poderia simplesmente _prever_ as coisas? Não era como se as aulas de Trelawney tivessem alguma serventia, afinal.

- Shacklebolt vai nos matar... - Sim, a Harry também, já que o moreno era o chefe dos aurores e Rony era seu subordinado direto, logo tudo o que desse errado na missão seria sua responsabilidade. Mas do que adiantava ralhar com Ron agora? Já estava feito, não tinha mais como mudar aquilo.

- Eu sei, sou um idiota mesmo! - o ruivo se jogou numa cadeira, derrotado e Harry suspirou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Tudo bem, Ron. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. - o moreno nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que demora a se conformar com qualquer coisa que desse errado, afinal já tinha boas experiências com situações desse tipo e sabia que, no fim das contas, dariam um jeito e tudo ficaria bem. Rony, ao contrário, era muito pessimista para pensar da mesma forma.

- "_Nisso_" o quê? - perguntou o ruivo, meio sarcástico - No plano que falhou, no Shacklebolt possesso ou no fato de que tem alguém pelo Ministério que não vai conseguir mentir o dia inteiro?

xx

O fim de tarde não foi um dos melhores que já tivera, mas ao menos conseguiram prender Croxlow e por isso - e apenas por isso - Rony se livrou de ter uma conversinha muito _agradável_ e particular na sala de Shacklebolt.

Para a surpresa de todos e descontentamento geral de Rony, quem resolveu o caso foi um funcionário - muito loiro e abusado, diga-se de passagem - do departamento de Mistérios, que conseguiu fazer um feitiço que Harry nunca viu na vida - e duvidava que aquilo fosse realmente licenciado - para derrubar a oclumência de Croxlow e, atraves de legilimência, conseguiram puxar as memórias que incriminavam o sujeito.

E então todas as graças e méritos do processo recairam sobre os Inomináveis e Harry quase se sentia de volta a Hogwarts, quando havia o campeonato entre as casas. Só que, agora, era um campeonato entre departamentos, mas Harry já estava adulto de mais para se preocupar com aquelas birras infantis ou com qualquer competição idiota, ao contrário de Rony, que praguejava rancoroso afimando que o caso era deles e que Draco Malfoy não tinha nada que ter se metido.

- Aposto que ele planejou tudo desde o começo só para ser o centro das atenções, aquela doninha albina! - o ruivo comentava enquanto caminhavam de volta à sala dos aurores. - Shacklebolt transferiu a missão para eles, Harry. Tecnicamente, o mérito é daquele idiota, por Merlim!

- Ao menos tudo terminou bem. - foi o que Harry disse, dando pouca importância ao fato de não ter sido ele o herói do dia, afinal já tinha bajulação de sobra e não precisava de mais. Tinham solucionado um caso difícil, isso era o mais importante e, agora, tudo o que ele queria era pegar suas coisas e voltar para casa.

- Terminou bem para o Malfoy! - Rony ainda estava meio indignado e Harry revirou os olhos. - Você viu a cara do Ministro? Ele não estava nada feliz com a gente, ou melhor... Comigo. - e curvou os ombros, suspirando pesadamente.

- Esqueça isso, Ron. - Harry deu algumas tapinhas nas costas do amigo - Já acabou, Croxlow está preso. Shacklebolt nem vai se lembrar disso amanha e vai ficar tudo...

Mas Harry parou de falar no momento em que abriu a porta da sala dos aurores e deu de cara com aqueles olhos cinzas estonteantes o encarando.

- Malfoy! - Rony esganiçou-se - O que está fazendo aqui?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e analisou o ruivo por alguns instantes, antes de voltar a atenção para Harry, ignorando Rony completamente.

- Quero falar com você, Potter. - ele quase cuspia as palavras naquele tom arrastado e imperativo que lhe era característico. - Ou será que vai ser preciso marcar um horário para ter a honra de sua ilustre atenção? - e cruzou os braços num gesto desafiador.

xx

- O que você quer, Malfoy? - perguntou em um tom cansado, tão logo Rony deixou a sala, sabendo muito bem que o fato do loiro estar alí àquela hora não poderia ser boa coisa.

- O seu relatório, é claro. Não é você o chefe desse departamentosinho imprestável? Precido do seu relatório do caso para fechar o processo hoje e o quero agora.

Malfoy caminhou até a enorme mesa no centro da sala e sentou-se na cadeira de couro do outro lado sem qualquer cerimônia ou sem pedir permissão, mas Harry não estava realmente prestando atenção na atitude displincente do loiro, a boca entreaberta e os olhos vidrados em Malfoy sem conseguir digerir as últimas palavras dele. Será que ele estava _mesmo_, às 18:47, exigindo um relatório de caso? Será que seria tão bastardo a esse ponto?

Bom, em se tratando de Malfoy, _sim_, Harry concluiu.

Viu o loiro revirar os olhos, impaciente.

- Merlim, Potter, eu já sabia que você era retardado, mas precisa dar tão na cara assim?

E só então Harry desfez a expressão abobalhada em seu rosto, ajeitando os óculos como sempre fazia quando estava começando a ficar irritado. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, prometendo a si mesmo que não iria se deixar cair na provocação de Malfoy - oh, sim, porque parecia que de todas as coisas que o loiro sabia fazer na vida, a que lhe dava mais prazer era irritar e provocar Harry Potter. Como nos velhos tempos. E Harry não fazia a menor idéia do porquê daquilo, mas o fato é que sempre - e sempre mesmo - caia na provocação do loiro, o que não era nada maduro da parte dele e se detestava por isso.

- Já passou do meu horário. Por que não posso lhe entregar isso amanha?

- Porque eu quero para hoje! - E lá estava ele, o maldito sorrisinho de escárnio no canto dos lábios. - Não é culpa minha se seu amiguinho pobretão quase estragou tudo e o Ministro resolveu transferir o caso para o meu departamento. Quero finalizar o processo hoje ainda e, por isso, você vai me entregar seu relatório. _Agora_.

- Você não espera realmente que eu fique aqui fazendo um relatório só porque você quer, não é? - E Harry agora estava começando a se sentir indignado. Foi se aproximando da mesa e vendo o sorriso de Malfoy aumentar à medida que sentia seu autocontrole e seu juramento de não cair no joguinho dele ir para o espaço. Ora, quem aquele filho da mãe achava que ele era? - Não obedeço ordens suas, Malfoy. Caso você tenha esquecido.

- Ora, ora... - o loiro desdenhou, levantando da cadeira e apoiando as mãos na mesa. - Não acho que você esteja em condições de me negar isso, Potter. Afinal, é sua obrigação colaborar com meu setor, já que o processo foi transferido. Além disso, é a mim que você deve o sucesso dessa sua missãosinha.

- E você está se achando o dono do mundo por isso, não é, Malfoy? - Harry sabia que externar aquela cólera serviria apenas para dar ainda mais corda para Malfoy implicar com ele, mas quando o loiro começava era realmente impossivel para Harry se controlar. Voltou a fechar os olhos, crispando os lábios, voltando a falar sem dar tempo ao loiro de protestar qualquer coisa. - Não vou ficar aqui discutindo. - E voltou a abrir os olhos, lívido. - Meu horário já acabou e você não vai me impedir de ir embora.

Harry deu a volta na mesa, puxando sua capa do cabide, e voltou-se para a porta, caminhando apressado.

- Não se atreva a sair dessa sala, Potter. - a voz soou baixa e ameaçadora, mas não escondia uma pontada de irritação e isso bastou para que Harry não se sentisse intimidado.

- Ou o quê, Malfoy? - desafiou, girando os calcanhares e encarando o loiro, sua irritação quase no limite. Quase.

- Não vou atrasar o fechamento do processo por sua causa...

- Você pode fechar o processo até amanha, só está tentando infernizar minha vida exigindo esse relatório para hoje.

- Quanta petulância! Nem todo mundo aqui está jogado aos seus pés, Potter. Só porque você é _muito_ gostoso não significa que o mundo gira em torno de você. - E, sem parecer se dar conta do que dizia, continuou, ignorando a expessão embasbacada de Harry. - Então faça logo essa droga de relatório de uma vez.

- Só porque eu sou... - disse pausadamente, depois de alguns instantes, ainda incrédulo de mais para racionar direito, as pupilas dilatadas por trás dos óculos redondos. Deu alguns passos para trás, assustado, mas sem desgrudar os olhos das orbes cinzas em nenhum momento. Será que tinha escutado certo?

Malfoy pareceu confuso por alguns instantes, mas logo um brilho de reconhecimento perpassou pelos olhos cinzas, que se arregalaram em espanto ao se dar conta do que tinha dito.

- Não foi o que... Não é... Não pense... Mas que DROGA, o que é que eu estou dizendo! - e começou a caminhar na direção da porta a passos largos, o rosto tão vermelho que Harry podia até jurar que tinha, sim, escutado certo. - Quer saber? Esqueça!

Oh, Harry não iria esquecer. Não mesmo. E então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Sem pensar, segurou o pulso de Malfoy e o puxou com firmeza, obrigando-o a olhar para ele. Os olhos cinzas estavam enevoados, assustados, perdidos. Nada característico daquele loiro arrogante e mimado que adorava irritá-lo, mas agora Harry finalmente entendia o porquê de tanta implicância. Ou o motivo pelo qual o loiro não conseguiu se segurar e soltou aquelas palavras. Pelo visto, o erro de Rony não foi de todo tão inútil assim.

- Malfoy - Harry disse baixinho, um sorriso bobo se formando em seus lábios, deliciando-se com a expressão desesperada do outro quando o moreno fez menção de se aproximar ainda mais, a irritação de mais cedo já completamente esquecida. - Por acaso você achou alguma xícara de chá hoje mais cedo?

xx

Ele o estava evitando deliberadamente e até mesmo Rony já tinha percebido isso.

- Que bicho mordeu ele? - foi o que o ruivo perguntou quando a porta do elevador que ele dividia com Harry se abriu e revelou um Draco Malfoy indiferente, à princípio, mas quando pareceu perceber _quem_ estava naquele elevador, ficou amuado e logo deu meia volta, parecendo achar as escadas muito convidativas.

- Não faço idéia. - Mas o sorrisinho em seus lábios traía completamente suas palavras, fato que Rony deixou de perceber quando Hermione apareceu do outro lado do corredor carregando algumas centenas de papéis aparentemente muito pesados.

- Vai na frente, parceiro. A gente se vê mais tarde. - e foi atrás da namorada, sem esperar qualquer resposta, mas Harry não estava ligando muito porque, bom... Quão estranho Rony iria achar caso ele fosse espreitar Malfoy por aí?

Agradeceu aos céus por Hermione trabalhar no Ministério e distrair o amigo tão frequentemente.

xx

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?

O moreno nem bem tinha aberto a porta ainda quando a voz arrastada lhe atingiu como um balde de água fria, tão gélidas eram as palavras. Mas, apesar da frieza, Harry também conseguiu identificar um pouco de - O que era aquilo mesmo? Ah, sim. - _receio_ no tom não-tão-seguro de Malfoy.

Foi entrando na sala - depois de se certificar de que a porta estava bem fechada - e constatou que o loiro evitava encará-lo, os olhos cinzas presos em uma dúzia de pergaminhos.

Sorriu.

- O relatório. Do caso do Croxlow. - e estendeu uma pasta amarela para o loiro, os olhos verdes brilhando em expectativa. - Agora já pode fec...

- Deixe sobre a mesa. - Malfoy cortou, insinuando claramente que não queria conversar, em nenhum momento encarando Harry e rasbicando os pergaminhos com muita calma para os padrões de um Malfoy. - E já pode ir andando que eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, analisando com entusiasmo as expressões de Malfoy e tentando por tudo reprimir um sorriso maior do que o que já tinha. Merlim, como nunca tinha realmente notado o interesse de Malfoy antes, sendo que agora tudo parecia tão óbvio? Estava tão distraido que quase se sobressaltou quando ouviu a voz dele um pouco mais alta.

- Ainda está aqui? Vá embora de uma vez, idiota.

E qualquer plano que ele tivesse tido para puxar um assunto qualquer e rondar a declaração do dia anterior foi por água abaixo pela notável impaciência e hostilidade do loiro. Teria de ir direto ao ponto. Supirou.

- Então... Então quer dizer que você me acha gostoso? - não conseguiu evitar de corar ao dizer aquilo, mas ver o homem loiro perder a compostura, furar o pergaminho de tanta força que usou na pena e empalidecer mais do que o normal fez valer o constrangimento.

Seu sorriso aumentou quando os olhos cinzas encontraram os seus, um misto de indignação, vergonha e raiva perpassando naquele olhar.

- Saia. Agora. Da. Minha. Sala. Potter. - Malfoy estava quase rosnando, tão ameaçador que por um momento Harry se perguntou se seria realmente uma boa idéia provocá-lo. Bom, covardia nunca foi uma de suas características, de qualquer forma.

- Não... - Declarou, dando alguns passos e se aproximando ainda mais da mesa, ao que Malfoy quase pulou da cadeira, exasperado. - Não até você conversar direito comigo.

- O que você quer conversar? - e agora o loiro soava completamente descontrolado - Quer saber por que eu disse aquilo? É isso o que você quer saber? - E, dando a volta na mesa, encarou Harry de frente, colocando um dedo indicador no peito do moreno - Veio me humilhar? - Malfoy estava tão perto dele agora que Harry já podia sentir o cheiro adocicado do seu perfume e ouvir as batidas descompassadas do coração do loiro, ou seriam as batidas do _seu_ coração? - Isso não parece muito grifinório, Potter.

- Não vim te humilhar, Malfoy. Eu só queria saber... - e então ficou meio sem jeito, sentindo o rosto esquentar à medida que o olhar de Draco se tornava mais intenso sobre o seu, mas não iria recuar agora. - Desde quando?

Sua voz soou tão baixa que, por um momento, Malfoy pareceu confuso, demorando alguns segundos antes de entender com a clareza a intensão daquela pergunta. E então seu rosto ganhou alguns tons rosados antes de virar as costas para Harry, nervosamente, o que fez com que o moreno sorrisse, bobo. Malfoy até que ficava uma graça quando estava com vergonha.

- Não é da sua conta, não te devo satisfações. Agora saia daqui antes que eu resolva testar umas novas azarações em você.

- Já disse que não vou sair até... - Mas então Malfoy se virou para ele novamente e sua expressão estava tão irritadiça que Harry jurou que o veria soltar fumaça pelo nariz logo, logo.

- Oh, Merlim! O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso? SAIA LOGO DAQUI, CICATRIZ, OU EU VOU...

E então Harry simplesmente avançou contra ele, segurando a gola da sua blusa cara de seda, aproximando seus corpos com tal firmeza que podia jurar que Malfoy prendeu a respiração por um miléssimo de segundo, os olhos cinzas encontrando os verdes e refletindo a imensidão daquele desejo já há muito reprimido.

- Ou você vai o quê, Malfoy? - sussurrou, sorrindo maliciosamente antes de fazer o nariz de ambos se tocar de modo doce, mas ainda assim sentiu cada pêlo do seu corpo se arrepiar com aquele ínfimo contato. - Me dar um beijo?

E sem esperar qualquer concentimento, Harry inclinou o rosto e o beijou, sendo prontamente correspondido por um Draco Malfoy sedento, como se esperasse por aquele beijo uma vida inteira, as mãos longas tateando seu corpo moreno com tanta intensidade que Harry só conseguiu gemer em resposta, soltando a gola das vestes do loiro e deixando que suas mãos também explorassem aquele corpo esbelto, surpreso ao perceber que também ansiara aquele contato desde... sempre?

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Potter? - Malfoy interrompeu o beijo quando Harry puxou sua camisa para fora da calça e tocou-lhe a pele albina por baixo das vestes, enviando ondas de prazer por toda a extensão de sua coluna. - Só porque você sabe que eu te acho miseravelmente gostoso não quer dizer que pode sair por aí me agarrando.

E Harry sorriu, como não poderia deixar de ser.

- Admita, você queria isso há muito tempo, Malfoy.

- Nunca, Potter. Nem sob tortura! - e, apesar das palavras quase cuspidas em seu rosto, Malfoy segurou seu rosto e o beijou de volta tão intensamente quanto Harry havia feito e o moreno achava que não seria necessário mais nenhuma palavra, apenas aqueles lábios tão doces roubando todo o seu ar.

No entanto, pensou enquanto aprofundava o beijo e prensava Malfoy na mesa, segurando o cós da calça dele, que poderia até gostar de _torturar_ aquele loiro mimado, obrigando-o a lhe dar as respostas que procurava e que, sabia muito bem, eram tão difíceis de serem arrancadas.

Seria muito cretino da sua parte fazer Malfoy beber mais Veritaserum de vez em quando?

Harry achava que não.

* * *

Notas: Idéia súbita e eu tive que escrever. Quero agradecer à Tay, que leu isso quando eu nem tinha terminado ainda e que deu a maior força quando eu tava achando a idéia bem boba.

Bom, minha última história antes do ano acabar e espero que tenha ficado razoável. Se nosso bom Deus quiser e permitir, ano que vem estaremos aqui com muito, muito DRARRY para nos divertir! E sim, eu vou terminar minhas NC's em aberto, promessa de ano novo \o/

Então, é isso. Só me resta desejar um ótimo 2014 para todos e que nesse novo ano possamos deixar tudo o que não edifica para trás e absorver tudo aquilo que soma, acrescenta. Que sejamos repletos de tudo aquilo que nos fortalece e nos esvaziemos de tudo aquilo que nos esgota. Que coisas boas venham, que coisas novas cheguem. Que o melhor sempre esteja por vir, e está. Enfim, feliz ano novo~


End file.
